This invention relates to force measuring transducer devices. More particularly, it involves apparatus for sensing the amount of force required to pull up a lever arm in an automobile parking brake assembly.
In the manufacture of automobiles and other vehicles using parking brake assemblies it is desirable for the assembly to be adjusted such that a certain amount of force is required to engage the parking brake. For example, some typical specifications set 50-60 pounds as the force necessary to raise the parking brake lever arm to a predetermined position on the ratchet structure commonly found in those parking brake assemblies mounted on the control console between the car seats.
In those vehicular constructions in which the parking brake cable is exposed underneath the car, the above specification can be measured by sensing the tension in the cable. However, in some constructions the parking brake cable is run through a conduit underneath the car such that it is impossible for quality control or service personnel to gain access to the cable to conduct such a measurement. The use of mechanical force gauges may be employed to conduct such measurements where limited access to the cable is encountered. These force gauges resemble fish scales in that they utilize a hook and a spring-loaded indicator device to measure the load. The hook may be placed around the parking brake and the test apparatus lifted to pull the lever arm to a given position at which time the reading of the indicator is taken. Unfortunately, this approach tends to be inaccuate, cumbersome to use, and does not lend itself to high volume production work.